


Secret Hideaway

by warringah_frogqueen



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warringah_frogqueen/pseuds/warringah_frogqueen
Summary: You get a surprise visit by your boyfriend Nick and things heat up quickly.
Relationships: Nick Jakoby/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Secret Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece of smut between You (reader) and your boyfriend Nicholas Jakoby. It takes place during Chapter 25 of my work "To the Moon and Back" https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339070/chapters/58687072. Somewhere between your first month anniversary and the anniversary of the wand incident.  
> Enjoy ;-)

You closed the door behind you and locked it. You were lucky to have a change room for yourself. It used to be a janitor’s office, located in the basement of the community hall, where you were teaching your dance classes. Together with Vicky, the yoga instructor, you had decluttered and cleaned out the grubby room and transformed it into a comfortable, little hideaway. You and Vicky were the only ones with a key and you had promised to each other to keep your private locker room a secret. But the biggest perk definitely was the adjoining bathroom with a shower. It was small and you quickly ran out of hot water, but it was definitely better, than showering upstairs in the community showers.

You undressed yourself and put your sweaty clothes next to your fresh, neatly folded ones. Grabbing your towel, whistling one of your favorite tunes, you happily jumped underneath the shower. Not that your dance lessons were that exhausting for you, but you really enjoyed the refreshment after the exercise.

The hot water run out and you quickly turned off the faucet. You were just about to grab your towel, when a heavy knock at the door startled you. You didn’t expect Vicky, since there was no Yoga class scheduled for tonight and you wondered who on earth knew about you being downstairs.

“Who is it?”, you called, while wrapping the towel around your body. But nobody answered. Your heartrate increased and you slowly tiptoed towards the door, searching the room for a baseball bat or a similar weapon to defend yourself. Then it knocked again, as if someone was hammering a fist against the old wooden door. “Who is it?!”, you called again, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

“Police! Open the door!”

When you heard the voice of your boyfriend, you sighed out of relief and quickly unlocked the door.

“You’re such an asshole! You scared the shits out of me!”, you yelled at Nick. But he just grinned, wrapped his arms around you, gave you a passionate kiss and pushed you back inside the room, to close the door behind you.

“I’m sorry!”, he mumbled in between kissing, “I didn’t want to scare you!”

“You should have called”, you moaned into his mouth.

“I wanted to surprise you, Babe!”, he panted.

“Is Darryl waiting outside?”

“We’re on our break…he’s getting something for us to eat…”

“How long do we have?”, you ran your hands along the sides of his torso, squishing your hands between his shirt and his body armor.

“10, maybe 15 minutes…”, Nick lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“That should be enough!”, you grinned and got rid of the towel, that was still loosely wrapped around your upper body.

“Babe, you smell amazing!”, Nick moaned and continued to kiss you down your neck. His hot breath upon your wet skin triggered goose bumps all over your body.

You slowly loosened the velcro of his vest and his body armor fell down to the floor. “You need to take off your gun!”

“Only if you promise me to wait in my bed tomorrow morning, when I return from my night shift!”

You started to unbutton his shirt and purred: “What if I won’t be there?”

“Well…then this here is officially over!”, Nick grinned and put you back down on your feet.

You were caught by surprise and complained: “Munguz, that’s blackmail!”

Of course he was able to smell your arousal and of course he was able to smell your wet pussy longing for his dick. And he was definitely in the mood for sex as well, but he also loved to tease and to play games with you.

But you couldn’t get fooled, the huge bulge in his pants made it very clear, why he came to visit you in the first place.

“Alright, Officer…”, you started circling your fingers around your hardened nipples. Nick licked his lips and stepped closer, only for you to take a step backwards. You brought one of your hands up to your mouth and started sucking on your middle finger. A deep growl from down his chest gave you the chills and you slowly glided your wet middle finger down your front, right between your legs.

“If you don’t want to take your gun off, I’m forced to take care of myself, Officer Jakoby!” You rubbed your clit, arched your back and threw your head behind.

Nick started purring and slowly came closer. You retracted your middle finger from your dripping folds and gently wiped it over his lower lip. Nick quickly grabbed your hand and put the finger into his mouth, sucking it like a lollipop.

“Would you now take off your gun?!”, you whispered.

His ears were twitching and he pulled your naked body close.

“Only if you promise to not tell anyone of this encounter!”

“Why would I, Officer Jakoby?! To rob me of the chance, that you might visit me again?”

“I’ll definitely visit you again!”, he growled in response and then slowly unbuckled his belt.

Oh how you loved those role plays!

When Nick was in his uniform, your mind was completely out of control. The dark navy pants and shirt drove you insane, accentuating every inch of his perfectly trained body. You loved his broad shoulders and the V-shaped muscles of his back, highlighted by the tight sitting Kevlar vest. You would have loved Nick to always wear his uniform, when with you. But the occasions were rare and you wanted to savor them for as much as possible.

You helped Nick out of his clothes and pushed him towards the massage bench in the corner of the room.

“Does this thing hold the two of us?”, Nick looked skeptical.

“Who says we need to be both on top of it?”, you smiled and turned around to present your rear to your hungry boyfriend. Nick grunted and pushed your upper body onto the bench. Your folds were impatiently waiting to receive his enlarged cock and Nick was no longer able to resist the temptation. You both panted, when he slowly pushed his member deep inside of you. His swollen veins gave you the extra friction, you desperately longed for. Nick held your ass in a firm grip and slowly increased the speed of his pumping. You felt his balls slapping against your clit and had to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”, Nick got distracted and slowed down, still indulging himself with your vagina clenching around his large dick.

“Your balls!”, you confused him even more with your comment.

“What about them?”, Nick pulled out, slightly annoyed.

You turned around and grabbed his member, slowly rubbing his foreskin back and forth. “They tickled me!”, you stood up on your toes and pressed a kiss on Nick’s lips.

“Can you please stop what you’re doing!”, he grasped your hand and freed his dick from your grip.

“Whatever you say Officer Jakoby!”, you jumped up to sit on top of the massage bench and wrapped your hands around his neck, steadily pulling him closer until he finally laid on top of you.

“Fill me Nick!”, you purred and Nick didn’t wait to follow your order.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and gently pushed your heels against his tailbone. You kissed, you moaned, you both panted out of ecstasy. And although Nick was massive compared to your body size, you fully enjoyed him on top of you. Your hip movements synchronized, every time he pushed his cock deep inside your core, you pushed yourself even harder against him. His pubic bone was rubbing against your clit and you were steadily coming closer to your climax. Nick grunted and pushed one of his arms behind your back, just to pick you up, full of zest. You were caught completely off guard and found yourself wrapped around his hips. Nick held you close, moving you up and down, while he continued pumping into you.

His sheer strength surprised you, but it also agitated you even more.

“Nick! Nick!”, you panted his name. The tickling sensation in your pussy increased and your eyes started to flutter. He was fucking you hard and you enjoyed it until the very last second. You felt his cock twitching inside your core, and your clenching walls were finally able to milk him. Nick was out of breath and put you back down on the bench, with his member still buried inside of you.

“I love you Y/N!”

“I love you too Nick!”

He gave you a passionate kiss and when you felt his member shrinking, you decided to part. You quickly helped Nick to clean himself up and handed him his clothes.

You gave him another peck to his nose, when he buckled his gun belt and gave him another kiss, when he had tightly secured his body armor around his chest.

“When do I see you again?”, Nick asked, gently stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“I’ll wait in your bed!”, you happily smiled at your boyfriend.

“Sounds like an awesome idea!”, he presented his filed tusks with a grin, opened the door and quickly jumped upstairs, before turning around to you for a last time. He vanished around the corner to meet his partner, who was already waiting impatiently for him with their food.


End file.
